A Friendship
by Neeloy
Summary: Just a few short stories between two friends, an uncle and nephew. What Paton Yewbeam and Lyell Bone's friendship might've been like. Just basically showing the bromance they had with each other before Lyell Bone's disappearance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first story. Hope you guys like it and reviews are appreciated :) Feel free to criticize if needed! There's always room for improvement!**

* * *

><p>The day Lyell Bone was born into the world and Paton Yewbeam, his uncle laid eyes on him, a bond was instantly formed.<p>

"Look Paton, this is your nephew Lyell." Solange Yewbeam said softly to the young boy in her arms.

Paton, a boy not much older than five, pried himself away from his mother's arms and stood on his toes as he gaze at the young infant through the glass window.

"Oh!" Paton said quietly, eyes wide, clearly fascinated.

Baby Lyell had a head full of dark black hair and was wrapped tightly in a blue blanket.

"Isn't he adorable?" His mother sighed, remembering the days when her own five children were once this small too.

"He looks squishy!" Paton said matter-of-factly.

His mother laughed. "Yes, so you must be gentle with him. Now let's go inside the room and say hello to Baby Lyell and your sister Grizelda."

Once they entered the room, his mother spoke briefly to his eldest sister, Grizelda who was on bed rest. Paton did not know much about the birds and the bees. He was a smart boy but for all he knew Grizelda was once fat and was now skinny. Somewhere between those stages a baby came out. That was all Paton knew and that was all he cared to know at his age. Logic did not quite enter his mind about how the baby came out or how it was made.

As his mother chatted to his eldest sister, Paton walked over to the 'fish tank' that contained Baby Lyell. Up close Baby Lyell looked even squishier.

"Hullo." Paton said meekly to the baby.

Baby Lyell, who had not quite opened his eyes to world just yet, turned his head towards the gentle voice he heard. He squirmed a little and yawned, as if in reply.

"I'm Paton and I'm your uncle! Pleased to meet you." Paton grinned, quite pleased with the new title. There are not many four-year-olds-soon-to-be-five-year-olds with the title 'uncle'. Paton waited a bit for Lyell to respond but nothing happened. Paton's smile started to fade when suddenly Baby Lyell opened his eyes, gazed at his uncle and smiled. A friendship was formed almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyell Bone learned how to play the piano when he was four years old. It was when he was two that he showed interest in the piano. He crawled up towards the grand piano, climbed onto the seat, and started banging away. He created quite a ruckus but his mother and grandparents were quite pleased. It was when he turned four that he took proper piano lessons. He showed exceptional talent too even at that age.

"Lyell is going to be the next Mozart." His mother, Grizelda would brag. She was quite a proud mother and no one could blame her with Lyell's talent.

When Lyell turned nine his talent was beyond compare. Word got around and it was no surprise that Lyell received a recommendation letter to attend Bloor's Academy the following year.

"Bloor's Academy." Lyell said thoughtfully. "That's the school you go to right, Paton?" Lyell glanced at the tall dark youth by the windowsill. The sunlight shining through the huge window contrasted next to the youth clad in all black.

"Mm." came Paton's reply, nothing more than a grunt.

"Mum and the aunties attended Bloor's Academy too right?"

"Mmhm."

"Wow! A school where all the Yewbeams attended! It must be a fabulous place!" Lyell said excitedly, not aware of his family's true nature- it's dark self at least.

Paton's dark eyes shifted briefly to its side as he glanced at his young friend. _You have much to learn, dear Lyell._

Being the son of Grizelda meant having certain privileges and because of Lyell's natural talent, his family did not have to show Lyell their dark selves. His aunts absolutely adored him and rewarded him with many treats. As long as Lyell did not step out of line his life would stay this way. Little did they know this would be the case in the future.

"Don't get your hopes up. They don't exactly have the best living conditions there. Also considering how well _pampered_ you are..." Paton smirked, noticing Lyell's pout. "I'm only stating the facts, my friend. You're practically spoiled."

"Am not!" Lyell argued.

"Really?" Paton taunted, raising an eyebrow. "Look at that mama's boy haircut you have, the new shirt you're wearing, and what about those shoes? You have all the latest new toys. Shall I continue?"

"You're mean!"

"Am I?"

The two gave each other long challenging stares before bursting out in laughter. They both knew it was all fun and games. They would never say negative things about each other seriously.

"I know you'll be there for me if anything happens at school." Lyell said as he rubbed his arm shyly.

"Hmph." Paton suppressed a smile and turned his head towards the window. "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Considering how young Lyell is I chose to make him unaware of the dark deeds going around with his family. Also I think Grizelda might've had a soft spot for her little boy back in the ol' days. :p<strong>


End file.
